piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2016 Cartoon Championship at MSOTS
Like all Cartoon Championship races, it takes place on a Tuesday. The season begins on February 2, 2016, at the Motor Speedway of the south. It is the greatest Cartoon Championship race of the 2016 season. Legendary 1998-present Willy's Cup announcer Ruff-Ruffman joins Bob and Darrell as a commentator/announcer in this race! Transcript Start of Race (The camera pans down from the clouds showing the MSOTS.) Bob Cutlass: Hello there, racing fans! Bob Cutlass here with my good old friend Darrell Cartrip, and legendary Willy's Cup announcer, pear-shaped humble media genius dog, Ruff Ruffman! Ruff Ruffman: It's an honor, Bob! Everyone's wanting some BONE-US Bones. Darrell Cartrip: And here come the racers, out of their haulers, the track is cooling off, and some race car pranks are all in the need, but whatever race car pranks happen, the cars will have to just "roll" with it. Get it? Roll? (The announcers laugh. The racers are coming out of their haulers while the Willy's Cup drivers' pit crews are inspecting their cars, except Lightning McQueen inside Mack, who is still focusing.) Lightning: Okay, here we go, focus... (Cut to black screen) Lightning: Speed, I am speed... (He pictures some cars zooming) Lightning: 1 Winner, 53 losers, I eat losers for breakfast! (He pictures some more cars zooming, a race car zooming sound is heard, then it goes back to dark again causing McQueen to snore while sleeping.) Mac 128k: (as McQueen wakes up) ''Hey, buddy! Wake up, so glad you got me to show your tow truck friend, so it goes by the name of Mater, right? Lightning: Yeah, thanks, preparing for a race, need a little bit of quiet. Mac 128k: Okay then... ''(he drives out of Mack as we hear the little mermaids singing, Mac 128k puts up his speaker to interrupt the young mermaids' singing so he can do a quick announcement) ''Hey, everyone! Listen up, Mater's best friend, Lightning McQuack needs quiet! Mack: It's Lightning McQueen, not Lightning McQuack! ''(Meanwhile, a splash is heard from the little mermaids as Nature Cat gets Tommy Highbanks ready.) Amaris, Ava, Naia, and Jewel (Mermaids): So, Nature Cat, you ready? Nature Cat: I was born ready, (he keeps himself away from the hauler's lowering door.) ''wait not yet! Hold it, no, okay sorry, just a deep breath, ''(he hides his hands behind his back) ''Jitters, (then Nature Cat is full standing and prepared.) And now I feel ready, I am not, wow that was close, okay, almost here we go and shoulders away from the doors and no no no no yes yes yes yes yes ready I think here we go uh... Tally-Ho! ''(All the hauler doors open.) CARCA/Piston Cup/Willy's Cup racers: All right, we're ready. (later, at the command) Red 1969 Ford LTD: And now, for the most famous words in racing, Deadpool! Deadpool: GENTLEMAN, START YOUR ENGINES! (All racers rev their engines (or if not car, start engines of their cars), they head to the pits, above the stadium are The Wonderbolts making a lightning bolt with a number 95 by using Rainbow colors.) Blaze: This one's for you, everyone! A.J. (Blaze's driver): Definitely, Blaze! Crusher: Bleah! I hate those idiots! Lightning: Hey Blaze! Good luck. Blaze: Agh, whatever. Well, at least I will have good luck too! (It pans back down to the MSOTS where all the race cars are racing once the green flag is waved by Kristi.) Ruff Ruffman: Alright folks, BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY!!!!!!!!!!! Let's go racing, drivers!! Woo-hoo!!! Darrell Cartrip: That's what I was gonna say, Ruff. Ruff Ruffman: But I say that too, Darrell. In the Willy's Cup, duh! And by the way, there's tremendous speed from all these race cars coming out of the starting line. Darrell: Oh ok. Anyways, let's go racing! (As the racers race, everyone in the pits is excited, except the crew chiefs.) A Very Odd, but a Very Bad Crash! Ruff Ruffman: Oh no! It looks like Starla spun out of control! Here comes Joey Logearo! He slams very hard into Starla, as she hits the fence! Logearo wrecks out A.J. Carmendinger and many others! Tony Gaswart: Help me, guys! I am in this bad wreck! (Rex Revler slams Tony) Rex: Hey there. Tony: Ugh. Rex: GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME-(his singing gets interrupted after Denny Carlin slams Rex and Tony) Ruff Ruffman: Many more cars spinning, wrecking, sliding, and more bad stuff happening! Bob Cutlass: Red flag instantly out because of this bad crash. Starla (weak): Ouch. iMac G4: Is anyone okay? Starla (even weaker): Not me. (faints) Tony: I am. iMac G4: Thank god you are. Finish/Nature Cat Gets Splashed Bob: And the Top 5 is McQueen 1st, Blaze 2nd, Turbo 3rd, Highbanks 4th, and Hamsterbus 5th. Darrell: Meanwhile, let's go back to Nature Cat and the mermaids. Nature Cat: Hey gals! (gets splashed at his face by the five young mermaids) Jewel: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Nature Cat: ARGH! You idiots! (rage quits) Jewel: But it was only a- Nature Cat: I don't give a crap! I rage quit! (runs away) Jewel: Dang it!